This invention relates to a bracket for supporting engines on a chassis. In particular the invention is concerned with a support of an internal combustion engine on a motor vehicle chassis.
Difficulties arise with the support of engine casings on a chassis for motor vehicles. A particular problem arises where one wishes to support an internal combustion engine normally designed for one kind of vehicle on the chassis of a second kind of vehicle. The necessary adaption of the support means has to date presented considerable difficulty, and, none of the known means work effectively.
An example of one particular problem is the adaption of the support means for a Volkswagen (trade mark) engine normally used on "BEETLE" vehicles to an engine suitable for the conventional "COMBI" Volkswagen (trade mark) vehicle. The "BEETLE" engine is supported on the conventional "BEETLE" chassis in a fashion different from the support means for a "COMBI" engine. In other respects however, the casings for the engine are similar to each other.
The problems which have arisen in the past include weakness in the support bracket, deterioration of the engine casing itself due to an unsatisfactory support, and loosening of other components associated with the engine casing due to poor loading characteristics and support zones for the bracket and the casing thereon.